everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Michail Goldman
Michail (pronounced like Michael) Goldman is the son of King Midas from the story King Midas and the Golden Touch. He was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Character Personality Michail is a nice guy and very friendly but his gold accessories are brighter than he is. He doesn't really grasp the simplest of concepts and he is very easily distracted, mostly by gold or other shiny things. Sometimes he will say offensive things without meaning to or lose focus in something halfway though and walk away. Appearance Michail has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He has dark brown hair that is usually a curly mess. He is 5 ft 10 in tall. Fairy Tale Michail’s story is King Midas and the Golden Touch. A version of it can be found here. Michail is very excited about taking his father's place as the next King Midas. He can't wait until he gets to have the golden touch and can make anything he wants into gold. What he doesn't realize is that by turning everything he has into gold he'll nearly starve to death and in the end of his story he gives up all of his fortune to reverse the golden touch. Michail either doesn't know about that part or it doesn't register in his head what that means for him. He's too excited about making everything gold to worry about anything else. Relationships Family Michail loves his dad and can’t wait until he can take his place as the next King Midas. Friends Michail is a very friendly person and likes to talk to a lot of people. Pet Michail has a pet rat. He is a hoarder and steals random items from around the school which he hides in his nest under Michail’s bed. Romance Michail is single and not interested in anyone specifically. He has hit on Blondie Locks multiple times but that was only because he was under the impression that her hair was actually made of gold. He was sad to find out that just because she will be the next Goldielocks does not mean that her hair is actually made of gold. Michail has left Blondie alone since then. Outfits Basic Michail wears a pale yellow button up shirt with gold trim details with a golden fabric vest and a pair of bronze colored capri pants with gold trim details on the cuffs. He wears a pair of light brown sandals with gold details. He wears a golden crown on his head with olive leaf “spikes” and a golden belt with a swirl buckle and a similar leaf detailing as his crown. He wears multiple golden bracelets and rings and a golden chain from his belt. Legacy Day TBA Quotes * “Is that gold??” * “Oh my gosh, I love your necklace! It’s so shiny! Can I touch it??” * “You know what this needs? More shine!” Notes *Michail is a Royal *He is obsessed with gold and other shiny metals and is easily distracted by them. *Michail doesn't grasp that in the ending of his story he will lose his fortune and everything he owns by not thinking through his wish to turn everything he touches into gold. He is too excited by the fact that he will have the golden touch that he has either forgotten about his story's ending or he has never known the ending in the first place. Gallery Michail.png|Michail's Basic outfit Michail card.png Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sera's OCs Category:Princes Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch